1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery case structure for a motorcycle, capable of storing therein battery-related parts as well as a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles include a battery mounted thereon via a battery case and the battery case very often store therein battery-related parts. The battery-related parts are connected to the battery and thus disposed near the battery in consideration of a wiring length and wiring work.
A known battery case structure for a motorcycle is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-63179).
The battery case structure disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a battery storage section formed as part of an article storage box. A battery is mounted at a front portion of the battery storage section. The battery storage section includes an electrical part storage section disposed rearwardly of the battery. A starter relay, a fuse, and other electrical parts are mounted as the battery-related parts in the electrical part storage section.
In the battery case structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, the battery and the electrical parts are mounted as follows. Specifically, the battery is first mounted in the battery storage section and the starter relay, the fuse, and other electrical parts are next individually mounted in the electrical part storage section near the battery; then, the battery is connected to the electrical parts and the electrical parts are then connected to each other. Therefore mounting of the parts requires time and labor. Considering such time and labor, a need thus exists for a simplified mounting procedure.